


Talk about the devil

by Mowji



Series: T:"No more resurrections" ... L: "Oh? Hold my tea" [7]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, marvel movies
Genre: Character Deaths, End Game Fix, Gen, Good Loki, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mowji/pseuds/Mowji
Summary: JHe was the last one they expected to show up.Background story: Yep, the snap happened and the End Game has happend too.  Soo.. from here on it's my turf :)
Relationships: Loki & Iron Man & Black Widow, Loki & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov - Relationship
Series: T:"No more resurrections" ... L: "Oh? Hold my tea" [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1119342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Talk about the devil

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came up while I responded to another story of another writer. And since it couldn’t be fitted in the existing story concepts I have lined up, I had to create a new story. A small one this time. I hope you like it.

Happy voices and laughter behind a closed door. When the door opens, Tony Stark stroles in, followed by smooth walking Loki and a crisp walking Natasha. Tony is talking about something and Loki’s eyes carry a mischievous twinkle in them. Natasha simply smiles while listening. 

Tony walks straight to the counter. “And because of that, I think we deserve a good drink. I have saved something for occasions like this.” Loki only lifts an eyebrow. Natahsa states “This kind of occasion is extremely special.” Tony slides behind the counter and gets three whisky glasses. “And that is why I will serve this one.” From a special cupboard below of which he has the key, he gets a very expensive whiskey. He shows the bottle to Natasha and Loki before he pours it in. “Loki, would you do the honour and get the ice cubes.” Loki chuckles softly. “It would be an honor, Tony.” His hand hovers above the glasses and in each of them appears ice cubes in various shapes. “Aww, Loki three Death Stars in my drink and for Nat you’ve made small daggers. What did you make for yourself?” Tony leans in and stares in Loki’s glass. There are little ice snakes wriggling in his glass. While she grabs her drink, Natasha peeks in Loki’s glass too. “Aww, that’s cute, snakes.”

“Ok kids, let’s toast on..” Tony’s words die out when he looks up and finally sees the rest of the room. His eyes grow a bit larger.”Wow man, don’t you all look neat and formal. Who died?” A hoarse voice of a red eyes Pepper. “You did, Tony. We just buried you.” Tony takes a big swig of his drink. Loki and Natasha turn around to take note of the rest of the room. They see a mixed group of heroes, civilians and even some military, standing there all dressed up in suits and dresses. Each holding a drink. The expression on their faces varies from disbelief to horror. You can hear a pin drop. 

Loki’s eyes rest very quickly on a well dressed Thor. But even his suit can’t hide the amount of weight Thor has gained. For a split second there is a soft approving look on Loki’s face but it’s followed by a quick. “ You are fat.” Thor quips with a hoarse voice. “ You are alive.” Loki smiles. “ Yeah, you need more salads.” Tears start to run over Thor’s face while he starts to walk up to Loki. “That is what she said too.” Loki still carries a puzzled look on his face when Thor engages in a crushing bear hug. Thor's drink falls to the floor.

Clint leaves his family group and walks up to Natasha. When he stands before her, there is a simple “Hey” from him. She answers with a simple “Hey.” back. It’s followed by a tight long hug. She whispers.”Your family is back.” Clint just nods. It takes a bit of time before he lets out a soft but hoarse. “Thank you.”

Pepper is walking slowly towards Tony. She still can’t believe it. Megan follows her with big eyes. Peppers' voice is thick with emotions. “Tony, is it really you?” Tony carries a big smile on his face, arms wide to give her a big hug. “ The one and only, Pep.” She stops just an arm's length in front of him. “But, you look younger. How?” “Come here, Pep and I’ll tell you all about it.” She looks into his eyes and notices a long lost twinkle in Tony’s eyes. The one before Afghanistan, it makes her wonder. “ You do know you are a dad these days. Right?” “Tony laughs while he puts down his drink. “Yep, I know. So quit hugging the space next to the counter and give me a hug.” She smiles while tears of joy trail down her face. The moment she’s hugging him, he has his arms wrapped around her. A tight hug follows where he inhales her scent. He lets go and lowers himself. Now Morgan has all the proof she needs. She runs to him, yelling: “Daddy, daddy, daddy.” Again his arms wrap around his treasure. The hug gets extended when Pepper joins them in one big family hug. 

The rest of the audience simply stare while they try to process what they have witnessed so far. Peter is one of the first who dares to say something. “ Hello Mr. Stark. It’s good to see you again.” With a shy grin he walks a few steps towards him. Tony lets go of his family and gets up slowly. His arms are a bit lower but still wide. “Come here Underoos.” Peter literally jumps into his arms. He buries his face in Tonies neck and cries softly. HIs arm tightly wrapped around the man. After a while he lets go and it’s time for Rodney to hug. 

All this time, Thor is hugging Loki. Holding his younger brother so tight, as if Thor is afraid that Loki will disappear. That this is nothing more than one elaborate illusion. It had taken a bit of time, before Loki had wrapped his arms around Thor too. Now he was softly stroking his brother's hair, while whispering words in a language that even Friday can’t translate. He softly starts to sing something that resembles a lullaby. It makes Thor only tense more and hug harder. There is a small cracking sound from inside Loki and he lets out a soft painful groan. Thor let's go in a heartbeat. He looks shocked at his brother. Loki lets out a weary smile. “Your love is crushing, brother.” Thor smiles faintly. “Sorry brother, I… “ His voice got thick at the end and words stopped coming. Loki looks beside him. His hand lights up green and the smashed drink disappears from the floor. A whole glass with Thor’s drink reappears in Loki’s hand. He offers it to Thor. “You have dropped this.” 

Fury had been keeping his distance the whole time. He grasped the situation very quickly. Afterall, he is used to more strange shit. He decided that the time was up and time to spill the beans. He gets up and walks to the middle of the room. Staring at each and one of the ‘dead’ ones with one eye. “It’s all heart warming, but would you mind explaining why you are not buried, laying dead at the foot of a cliff or floating dead in space?”  
Tony smirks and takes another sip of his drink. “That was some serious shocking and jiving from the one and only Trickster God, Shaft.” Loki chuckles softly in his glass. Playful eyes peeking over the edge to Nick Fury. “I will spare you the details.” Tony continues, “But it all boiled down to the fact that Loki and I are kicked out of the world of the dead. As said, courtesy of the Rock of Ages over here.” They all stare at Loki while he takes a sip of his drink, looking all innocent.  
“Not that I appreciate it, but why is Natasha with you? How did this happen?” Nick inquires. “She got kicked out too.” Tony says with a smirk. Natasha ads with a semi sad face “Guilty by association.” “I don’t care how.”Clint mumbles. “I’m glad you’re back.” He stares a bit confused at Loki. He wants to hit him and hug him at the same time. Loki notices Clint's eyes on him. He looks back and makes a short small nod towards him. No more enemies, but not exactly friends either. Time will tell how it will turn out.

Pepper sighs. “Just one thing. How are we going to explain to the press about Tony and Natasha being alive again. The funeral was on all channels. Natasha turns her head to Pepper, smiles and says.”Back to life because of divine intervention.” Loki lifts an eyebrow. “I don’t think people want to hear that I was the cause of that.” Tony shrugs his shoulders. “Without you, Loki, we wouldn’t be here.” “Divine intervention of the Trickster God.” Concludes Pepper, “Be ready for the press lying in ambush and piles of invitations for talk shows.” “And some heavy inquiries from my side.”, grumbles Nick Fury. Professor Hulk pats Nick on the back gently, but it still feels as if a brick wall is patting him. “Light’n up Nick. They’re back, all of them. All of us are happy to have our loved ones back.” He looks at Loki and smiles. “Hey Loki.” Loki, who has kept a fairly neutral expression, now offers a small smile back while his eyes shine with curiosity about Banner. 

And so the funeral has now turned into a party. People and gods are laughing. Having fun while telling each other stories while drinks and snacks are abundant. There will be lots of troubles ahead, redemption, disbelief, accusations and lord knows what the rest of the world will come up with. But that is for another time. Now, they just celebrate the safe return of their friends and family.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't let this idea slip away. It technically wrote itself. In a way, it even blocked my writing for the story I am currently working on. (in Loki we trust) Now I can continue with that story with a refreshed look on it.
> 
> Edit: it's been a while since I wrote this. And now, while I reread it, it's actually an Endgame fix. Something that could have happened.


End file.
